


【豆助】Long Nights

by RAFLAME



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAFLAME/pseuds/RAFLAME
Summary: 金建学知道，夜晚还很长。他要让金英助也知道。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, 金建学&金英助, 金建学|金英助
Kudos: 13





	【豆助】Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> R18/419/31/幼教x心理医生

结束了今天最后的心理咨询，金英助摘下了金丝边眼镜，松了松领带，长叹一口气，原本挺得笔直的身体放松下来，靠在了椅背上。  
看似自己拥有着人人都羡慕的人生，从小成绩优异，直至考中名牌大学，又成为了一名出色的心理医生。他每天给各种各样的人做着心理咨询与心理治疗，但没有人知道他心里那些被社会视作“扭曲”的欲望。  
也会有高中甚至初中的少年来找他，问他自己喜欢上了和自己性别相同的人该怎么办。每当这时，金英助都会嘲笑自己能道貌岸然地给别人答案，自己却无法脱身于那些念头。  
但是最近他会去酒吧，不为常人所知的gay吧。今天也不例外。在诊所最里面那间给自己留的小卧室里换下了西装，穿上了那件丝绸质地的红衬衫，刻意留了最上面一颗扣子不扣。又戴上了许久不戴的耳钉，却未选择最艳丽的玫瑰耳钉。这样看上去会更像那里的人吧，他看着镜子里的自己这样想到。即使那里也会有西装革履的人。  
可谁又知道西装革履之下是怎样的人呢。

今天好像也只是一个平常的日子，但又很不同。金英助终于下定决心要找一个合适的对象For One Night。前几日他只会点一杯鸡尾酒，然后小口地啜着杯子里的酒，默默观察着周围。也会有人来搭讪，但他总是拒绝得很干脆。  
为了彰显今天的不同，金英助点了一杯度数相对较高的白兰地。并没有一口干了就鲁莽地去人群中寻找对象，他仍只是端着酒隐在较偏的角落里。对于那些明目张胆“求偶”的人他不感兴趣，本身追求完美的性格也不允许他随便找个人抒发欲望。  
可惜过了许久也没能看到稍微心动的对象，金英助晃了晃酒杯，为这些酒不能在合适的时机喝掉而惋惜。昏暗的酒吧角落，他落寞的一笑就好像乱世孤芳自赏的佳人。

机会却总在人们快要放弃时来临。  
“或许，可以一起喝一杯吗？”  
似乎只是礼貌的询问，但这里的人都清楚，问句里隐含的深层意蕴。  
这样的邀约听过很多次，但没有一个声音像这样低沉磁性，让人感觉坠入了无法脱身的洞窟。又或许是即将坠入。  
金英助抬头，被撞入视线的人惊到呼吸一窒。  
对方名叫金建学，比他小两岁。穿着西装裤，打着领带，透过白衬衫能看到他健硕的肌肉，却看上去比他更成熟。金英助在心里暗自猜测着他的职业，会西装革履地来到这种地方。  
他绝对想不到这会是白日温柔亲和的幼教。  
不算太热络的氛围留下了恰到好处的暧昧，偶尔的对视总能让金英助心头一颤。真是一个很有魅力的男人。但是他完全看不透对方的心思，而金建学却能准确地读懂自己的想法，又准确无误地击中自己的取向。

金英助有所不知的是，就是这几日，金建学总是在悄悄地观察着他。每一个细节都被金建学完美地捕捉。即使金建学经常出入gay吧，但想要这样追求一个人是第一次。  
金英助太诱人了。  
与他见过的所有人都不同。

金英助喝下了那半杯白兰地，咬了咬唇，问道：“不冒昧的话，你是…第一次吗？”也许因为自己是心理医生，还是会有心理洁癖。  
金建学低声笑了笑，好像在思考着什么，然后又抬头直直地盯着金英助的眼睛，带着调笑意味说到：“和你一样。”  
可能答案已经并不重要了。在金英助望向金建学眼底的那一刻，他已经选择放弃这个问题的重要性。  
剩下半杯白兰地也完成了它的使命。

金英助很自然地上了金建学的车，到了离酒吧最近的一间酒店。好像自金建学出现以后，自己就变成了被他引导的一方。向来都是自己领导、掌控全局，成为被动方的感觉有些许怪异，也有些……新奇。  
刚进房间门，金建学便不再隐忍情欲。事实上，当看到金英助仰起头喝下那半杯白兰地时滚动的喉结，还有从红衬衫扣子间隐约露出的胸，金建学就已经有了反应。他一把搂住金英助的腰，直接对着金英助嫣红的嘴唇吻了下去。金英助似乎是被他这副模样吓到了，还未反应过来就已经被金建学的舌头伸了进来。即使是初次经历这样的感受，金英助却觉得心里长期积压的欲望找到了出口，像倾盆大雨注下,不被理智控制的本能叫嚣着想要更多。但又碍于自尊心羞于回应。  
本来就是为了419而来的，过于扭捏也难以让对方满意吧。这么想着金英助也压下了心中的羞涩，双手攀上了金建学宽厚的肩膀，学着去回应他。这个动作让金建学的下身更加昂扬，直接搂着金英助把他压在了大床上。虽然吻得难分难舍，但金建学的手并未停下，正一颗一颗地解开那件漂亮的红衬衫的扣子，让金英助白皙的胸袒露在空气中。  
双唇还带着留恋之意却不得不分开，金建学看着身下的人被蹂躏得泛红的唇，像盛开的玫瑰。真好，他想。这是他的杰作。他要让玫瑰在今晚更好地绽放。  
在这么旖旎的时刻，金英助却压不下那个想法。金建学看起来并不像他所说的是第一次。他难免有些懊悔，但又无法对诚实的欲望说谎，也没办法对自己的一见钟情说谎。金建学一边在他向往已久的胸上种草莓，一边又在床头摸索着润滑剂。直到金英助被他的犬齿磨得生疼而惊叫出声，他才停止折磨那两点可怜的红樱，又沾着润滑剂伸手探向那处。  
被异物侵入的感觉真的很怪异，尽管金建学的动作已经很轻了。“我没有判断错，你果然是第一次。”金建学低沉的声音在他耳边响起，让他忍不住战栗，身体也放松了下来，反让金建学的手指更好地在那处扩张。  
“可是……你不是……第一次吧……”他强忍着呻吟而颤抖的声音在金建学听来也很可爱。  
“对不起，骗了你。”不知道为什么，明明得知自己还是被骗了的事实金英助却又生不起气来。这与他的性格不符。  
“但我不会让你失望的。”  
这回金建学没有骗他，除了刚进入时实在难以适应，快感随着他的动作在慢慢积聚。金英助漂亮的唇间不经意间总会漏出喘声，轻轻的。像奶猫的叫声，金建学想。  
当金建学的手指突然抽离时，金英助竟觉得从身体深处涌来阵阵空虚感。他睁开刚刚因羞赧而闭上的眼睛，无声地催促金建学快点进行“下一步”。金建学立即接受了他的邀请，直接挺身而入。  
被填满的感觉就好像在金英助脑子里炸开了一朵烟花，说不痛，是假的，但是说不爽，也是假的。  
同时被爽到的可不止金英助。金建学在心里暗自感叹自己看人之准，不仅脸好看，身体也与他完美契合。与他之前的床伴完全无法比较。  
待金英助适应，金建学便毫不留情地开始抽插。他知道金英助会喜欢这样的力度，从他脸上满足的表情，以及眼角沁出的生理泪水判断。  
金建学一路横冲直撞，直直地找那个敏感点攻击。每次顶到那点时，金英助的叫声都会不自觉地变得更甜腻，更像是猫在叫春。“英助哥，我有让你失望吗？”  
金英助听见他叫自己哥，比他年龄大却被他按在身下侵犯的羞耻又泛起，却徒增了身体上的快感。  
“嗯？哥怎么不回答我？”金英助越是忍着叫声，金建学就越是想引逗他。他清楚地感知到，当他叫到“哥”的时候，金英助会不自觉地收缩内壁。原来是敏感词啊。  
“要是我说……呜……失望了……嗯啊……会怎么样……”出口的话几乎连不成句子，却还是倔强地不愿意承认自己带给他的欢愉，金建学在心里暗笑道，真是一只布偶猫，好欺负又假装高傲。  
“那我只能更加努力了啊。”话音未落，金建学又加大了力度和速度，让金英助无法再忍住喘叫出声的欲望。  
真是要疯了，爆炸的快感席卷了金英助的所有感官。好像世界上只剩下他跟金建学在做爱。最终快感冲上了顶峰，金英助颤栗着身子到达了高潮，金建学也在他体内留下了不属于他的体液。  
情事过后的金英助却更是性感，剧烈的运动让他流了很多汗，整个人看上去像刚从水里捞出来一样。刘海贴在额前，平复呼吸的样子更让人欲望大发。

金建学知道，夜晚还很长。他要让金英助也知道。

Fin.


End file.
